Draceanna Amanda Malfoy
by Blackwell-Triplets
Summary: This is the story of the other Malfoy child, the one that no one knew about. This is a preHBP story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is pre-HBP.**

Chapter One: The Other Malfoy

"Draco, I want you to supervise the purchase of Draceanna's supplies for Hogwarts. I just don't have time to do it."

Draco Malfoy knew that he had no choice in the matter and thought bitterly that he always had to do everything for Draceanna. Draco didn't want to get in trouble with his father so he just said a polite "yes sir" and excused himself.

Just as he was getting up to leave, a young girl came in. She was often described as pale, with her pale skin, pale blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. Draceanna was a Malfoy to the core. Her looks spelled out Malfoy and her death first personality had Malfoy written all over it.

Draceanna was the apple of her daddy's eye and she knew it; the beloved daughter of Lucius Malfoy. She was Narcissa's little live doll, to dress up and teach. And she was 'Draco's girl.' Anything he said, she believed. It was said, amongst their small group of acquaintances, that Draceanna regarded Draco as her very own god.

Draceanna knew that, though she was the 'beloved one,' not many people knew of her existence. She was the surprise Hogwarts was going to get. Draceanna knew that her father didn't want to share her so he told no one of her. Now, though, she was going to go to school.

"Good morning, Daddy. Good morning, Draco. Tomorrow is the day that I will be going to Hogwarts. A Slytherin bed had better be reserved for me. Will you be coming to Diagon Alley today, Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, Draceanna but I have something very urgent to do and I just can't go. Draco will take you. Here is 1,000 galleons for your school supplies and 1,000 for yourself. Draco, you only need 1,500 since you have the majority of your things. And Draceanna, get only the best. If you need more money, floo home and your mother will have some."

Okay, Daddy. See you tonight. Oh, just one question: Do I tell anyone that I am a Malfoy?" Draceanna asked hopefully.

"Only to Olivander."

"Okay. Bye, Daddy. See you tonight." Draceanna said with only a touch of disappointment in her voice.

Draceanna kept her eyes narrowed, glaring at anyone who dared to stare at her longer then necessary. She and Draco had already been to all the necessary shops. Now they were headed o a quidditch shop, for Draco's sake, followed by a book and beauty shop, for Draceanna's sake. Suddenly they were stopped by a red-headed boy, and a black-headed boy.

"Malfoy, escorting your girlfriend around, I see. Pity, she seems incapable of smiling; must be because you are around," the red-headed boy said.

Draceanna cut in before Draco had a chance. Pity you, for choosing to side against a Malfoy. You seem incapable of living. Not to mention your gay tendencies; bringing it out of the closet, I see."

"Draceanna Amanda," Draco snapped, glaring at his sister.

"Good luck with that one, Malfoy. It isn't good for a guy's reputation if he can't even control his own girlfriend. What would your father say? Oh, and Draceanna, I am not gay, but I can't say the same for your boyfriend."

"Watch it, Weasley. You and your family, and your mudblood girlfriend had better watch it. Come, Dracie, I want to go look at broomsticks."

Supper that night at Malfoy Manor was a big affair. It consisted of five courses, and gift giving. Lucius gave Draceanna ten new robe sets, while Narcissa gave her a load of new accessories.

Draco received a cook of curses from Lucius and a broomstick polishing kit from Narcissa.

Once that was done, Lucius gave his daughter a sad kind of smile. "You watch out for her, Draco. If something happens to my baby, I will kill the person responsible."

"Oh, Daddy, you worry too much. No one would be foolish enough to mess with a Malfoy, especially with Draco's Hippogriff situation so close at hand." Draceanna cut in.

"Oh, Draceanna, what am I going to do without you this year. I will have to go shopping by myself. And…and…oh, I miss you already."

"Oh, Mother, you will find things to occupy your time. Besides, now you and Father won't have to shoo me off so much when I am being a nuisance."

"Drace, do keep in mind, there are people who hate us at Hogwarts. The Weasley's and Potter aren't the only ones. I will only be with you to protect you for two years. After that, you are on your own. You have to be careful to have strong people around you at all times."

"Draco, I think it is you we should be more concerned about, considering the amount of animosity that exists between you and the rest of the SCHOOL!"

"Draceanna, Draco, that is enough," Lucius snapped at his children, glaring them back into their normal degrees of respect.

"Yes, sir," Draco said, emotionlessly.

"Yes, Daddy," Draceanna said softly.

"Remember that this family has a reputation to protect. If Severus, or anyone else, writes me and tells me that you two have been arguing in a place where you could be overheard, you will both face the consequences of your actions at vacation. Is that understood? Draco? Draceanna?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. We will speak again in the morning but until then, go to your rooms. I want no more disputes."

Draceanna got up and went over to her mother. She kissed her cheek and said softly, "Good night, Mother."

"Good night, Dracie."

Draceanna walked over to her father's side and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Princess."

Draceanna then walked to where her brother stood. She went up on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Draco. Sorry for what I said."

Draco smiled at his sister fondly and ruffled her hair. "Its okay, Drace. Good night."

With that, Draceanna skipped out of the room, completely oblivious to Lucius shaking his head. Though, it must be said, that she did hear Draco's laugh. "Its not funny, Draco Alexander Malfoy!"

"Oh yes it is, Draceanna Amanda Malfoy!" Draco said, laughing again. He then walked over to Narcissa and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Mother. Don't worry about her, I won't let anyone touch her while she is in my care."

"I know. Good night, Draco."

Draco then looked at his father. "Good night, Father."

"Good night, Draco. And make sure you do keep my baby girl safe."

"I will, sir," Draco said, and then he turned and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me how you like it. I will put the next chapter up whenever my teachers decided to give me a break from all of the school work.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling (except for Draceanna).

Chapter Two:

The next morning began bright and early. Draceanna was stretching in bed when her mother came in. "Okay, Drace, your father wanted to make an impression so he insisted on buying you new robes to wear; green silk with emerald stud earrings.

"Great! I love gifts!"

"Well, get dressed and come down to breakfast. We had the cook make croissants, just for you."

"Okay."

Draceanna jumped out of bed and ran to her closet where, sure enough, her father had placed the gift while she was sleeping last night. Draceanna pulled on the robes and then walked over to the jewelry box where her father had put out the jewelry she should wear. After putting on slippers and fixing her hair, Draceanna went downstairs.

Lucius was seated at the head of the table with Narcissa on his right and Draco on his left when Draceanna walked in. She quickly kissed Draco's cheek, the Lucius', and then Narcissa's, before sitting down next to her mother. "Morning!"

"Drace, please listen to me for a moment. Not all the boys at Hogwarts have good intentions. As a matter of fact, I would venture a guess that most boys have bad intentions. If any boy tries to touch you in any way that you don't want them to, hurt them in whatever way you can. If he won't stop, and yu can't get him to, he will feel the consequence's of touching my baby girl when she said 'no.'"

"I know, Daddy."

"Sugar and vice, that's what little Malfoy girls are made of. Hit him in the groin if that is what it takes. Just remember be sweet when with your Slytherin friends, but if someone crosses you, hit them where it hurts most."

"I'll teach you some useful hexes if you like, Dracie," Draco offered.

Draceanna smiled at her brother. He worried about her a good deal, and that was obvious in the way he dealt with her. "Thank you, Draco, I would like that a lot."

"There is one more issue I would like to discuss with you, Draceanna, before we commence with our breakfast."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Recently, issues have arisen that make it necessary to draw an alliance with the MacGregor family. They have a son who is going to be a second year, I believe. Two weeks ago, papers were drawn up to form a marriage contract between you and their son. I would like you to sign it so that it can become official."

Draceanna looked at her father's face. She recognized the look to be one of determination. She knew that one way or another, he would see to it that she signed the papers. Draceanna sighed softly and asked, "What is his name?"

"Charles MacGregor."

"Fine. Where are these papers I have to sign?"

Lucius let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. His daughter was extremely stubborn, and getting her to agree with anything that she made her mind against was nearly impossible. Lucius pulled the papers out of his briefcase, which was sitting next to his chair. He handed them, and a quill, to his daughter, who signed the papers and handed them back. "Thank you, Dracie."

An hour later, the Malfoy family arrived at the train station. Lucius looked around the station until he found the person he was looking for. "Ah, there they are," he stated, before picking up his daughter's trunk and leading the way towards the other family.

"Lucius, nice to see you again. So, did she, you know, sign…"

"Not to worry, Ryan. My daughter isn't stupid. She signed without being asked twice. Only wanted to know his name."

Draceanna looked at the boy standing in front of her, totally ignoring the conversation between her father and the other man. The boy had piercing blue eyes, with dark brown hair. The contrast was so overwhelming, yet so attractive, that all Draceanna could do was stare.

Lucius put a hand on his daughter's should and felt her tense up slightly. "Draceanna, this is Charles MacGregor. Charles, this is my daughter, Draceanna."

"Nice to meet you, Charles."

"And nice to meet you, Draceanna. But I must insist that you call me Charlie."

"Draceanna," Lucius said, suddenly. "I would wish to speak to you for a minute. Draco, find a compartment then come back for your sister's things."

"Yes, sir," Draco replied.

Then Lucius led Draceanna off a little bit away and knelt down so he was at her height. "Dracie, behave yourself this year. And try to be nice to Charles. It is very important that the two of you get along."

"I'll try, Daddy."

"I'll miss you, Princess."

"Me too. I'll try not to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, Drace. Ah, there is Draco. Have a good year, baby."

"I will try, Daddy."

With that, Draceanna walked away from her father and mother to start a whole new life at Hogwarts. She followed Draco and Charlie to the compartment and sat down next to the window. Draco sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"If you do anything to hurt my baby sister, Charles MacGregor, you will regret the day you were born. If you make her cry, I will pound your face in."

"Draco, please," Draceanna said softly.

Draco sighed. "Watch after her, okay, MacGregor. She can be a bit flighty, and awfully stubborn, but she is a good id. Watch after her, okay? Don't let anything happen to her."

"I will protect her," Charlie replied.

"And if you let anything happen to her, my father will kill you. But should you make it out alive, I will kill you."

"DRACO!" Draceanna cut in. "How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going to happen? Just ignore him, Charlie. Draco gets worked up over nothing."

Charlie leaned in towards Draceanna. "You should listen to your brother, Draceanna. A lot of people want to hurt the Malfoys; even one so pretty as you. Not everyone has honorable intentions.

Draceanna leaned back in her sear and rolled her eyes. "Good Lord! As if two wasn't bad enough. Now there is three."

Draco and Charlie laughed at that. "Well, at least now father only has to worry about you in your last year at Hogwarts," Draco pointed out.

"Hmm, and where's your fiancé, Draco? Aren't you meant to be looking out for her?"

Draco scowled at Draceanna. "Shut up, Dracie!"

Draceanna leaned across to Charlie and whispered to Charlie, "Draco wasn't quiet so lucky in his marriage arrangement. Nasty, ugly little thing. Very annoying, also."

Charlie laughed while Draco scowled even more. "Oh, that you should be so lucky, Drace."

Draceanna laughed at her brother until the door opened and revealed none other then Pansy Parkinson, Draco's fiancé.


End file.
